Hold Onto Me
by Mitzia
Summary: Misaki begins to have nightmares about his parents death. The only one who can help him is Akihiko who is oblivious as to why he is suddenly so scared. Based on the song Hold Onto Me by Mayday Parade


"It's all your fault."

"We'd still be alive if it weren't for you."

"You shouldn't have been born."

"You should have been the one to die."

Misaki nearly jumped out his bed, panting heavily like he just ran marathon. He looked around to check his surroundings. He was in his own bed in his room at Akihiko's penthouse. "It was just a dream," he whispered to himself.

He slowly uncovered the blankets that were wrapped around his small frame and crawled out of bed. The dream he thankfully awoken from had scared him to death and his limbs shook from fear.

He gathered his clothes and walked to the bathroom to get ready for his day. As he changed and brushed his teeth, Misaki went over the things he needed to do that day. "Usagi-san is probably still up working, so breakfast is first. Then I need to do laundry and vacuum."

Once he was changed, he went to the kitchen and prepared miso and rice balls. Akihiko couldn't eat much as he needed to spend his time writing.

Misaki put miso broth on the stove while he got out the white rice. He spread the rice out on a sheet so it wouldn't be too McJob of a mess. Misaki's hands shook as he patted the rice balls. "It was just a dream, Misaki. It wasn't real," the teen told himself. Years of cooking helped him make the food quickly so he wouldn't think about his shaky hands and the cause of them.

The miso that had been boiling was transferred into a small bowl and put into a tray along with the onigiri. The brunette traveled up the stairs to the author's bedroom where he worked.

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready," he announced through the door. Misaki heard a low groan and opened the door slowly.

Akihiko slowly say up in his chair like a vampire rising from its coffin. He adjusted his glasses and made room on his desk for the tray. "It smells great. Thanks," Akihiko said.

Misaki smiled and set it on the desk. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. Why?"

"You're shaking."

Misaki looked down to his wobbling hands. "It's just cold in my room. Don't worry! Get back to work!" Before the author could respond, Misaki was out of the room.

"I hope he doesn't ask about it."

Misaki walked down the stairs to get the laundry basket. "Cleaning with take my mind off of it," he sighed.

The phone rang when he walked past it. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Misaki! How have you been?" The teen quickly recognized the speaker as his brother.

"Nii-chan. I've been okay," Misaki said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You don't sound too happy," Takahiro said. Since he was the one who raised him for ten years, he could easily tell when Misaki was lying.

"It's nothing. I'm just having those dreams again," Misaki whispered.

There was silence on the other end for a minute. "Misaki, you're going to be fine. They're just dreams. They aren't real," Takahiro said.

Misaki nodded. "I know. Do you want to talk to Usagi-san?"

"I would, but he's busy, isn't he?" Takahiro said.

"No he's not."

Akihiko took the phone from behind Misaki. "It's been a while. How's work?" he asked. Misaki walked away to do laundry while his lover and brother chatted.

"It's busy as ever. Hey, has Misaki been acting weird the past few days?" Takahiro asked.

"Not particularly, but he's a bit more jumpy and he's shaking a lot. Why do you ask?" Akihiko answered.

"He just told me he's having those dreams again," Takahiro sighed.

"What dreams?"

"Well you see, soon after our parents died, he started having these nightmares. It was mostly them coming back to tell them how much they hated them."

"Is he really terrified of them?"

"Oh yes. You know he doesn't want to burden anyone and he blames himself for the accident. These dreams kind of confirm his feelings."

Akihiko let that sink in for a minute. Misaki was never one to point fingers. He always put the blame on himself. It was no wonder these thoughts would also appear in his dreams.

"Usagi, can you help him? He gets really frightened by them," Takahiro said.

Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts. "Of course I will. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Alright. Thank you," Takahiro said before hanging up.

Akihiko put the phone down and sighed. "Misaki needs a bit of space now. I should hurry up," he mumbled to himself. He returned to his bedroom and worked until nightfall.

"Usagi-san, you should go to bed now. It's getting late," Misaki said.

Akihiko took off his glasses and set them next to his laptop. "Fine," he groaned.

Misaki was about to close the door when his wrist was grabbed by a large, cold hand. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"You're sleeping in here tonight," Akihiko ordered.

"Why?!" Misaki yelled.

"I just want you to."

Misaki sighed and walked over to the bed. The sooner he complied, the less he'd have to deal with. Akihiko crawled in after changing into his pajamas.

"If you try anything, I'll kill you," Misaki said.

"I don't plan on it. That is unless you seduce me, of course," the author smirked.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" the teen yelled.

He turned on his side so that his back was facing his lover. His emerald eyes remained closed so that he could drift away into dreamland.

Akihiko watched him as he slept. After being an author for many years and being notorious for never meeting deadlines, he gained the ability to stay awake for long periods of time. "I never thought this would come in handy," he thought.

Akihiko slowly turned Misaki so that he could see his face a bit more. He wanted to find signs of fear so that he could wake up the teen and rescue him from his nightmares.

Within a few seemingly endless hours, the teen's head started to shift. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted slightly. "I'm sorry. Don't leave," Misaki mumbled over and over again. A small tear slipped through his closed eyelids.

Akihiko couldn't stand to see such a pained expression on his lover's face.

He shook the boy's slim shoulders. "Misaki. Misaki, wake up!" he whispered in his ear.

The brunette's emerald eyes widened and he sat up in the bed, panting yet again.

Akihiko pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," Misaki mumbled as the tears began to fall. He clutched the author's shirt and cried into it.

"Shh, it's okay. Just let it out," he cooed. He stroked the chocolate locks and patted his back while he cried.

"It's all my fault. I didn't want them to die!" he cried.

"It's not your fault," Akihiko whispered. It pained him deeply to see Misaki like this. He didn't know what to do other then hold him close.

"Usagi-san, stay with me. Please," Misaki sniffled.

Akihiko's lilac eyes widened. "You don't need to ask. I wouldn't and couldn't believe. I will stay by your side for eternity."

Misaki nodded against the older man's chest. "Hold onto me for a little bit longer," he mumbled.

Akihiko smiled and held him tighter. "I love you, Misaki."

The warm body and kind words made Misaki forget all about his nightmares. He knew he could never forgive himself about the accident. But, if Akihiko was with him, he would learn to slowly to cope.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...This feels soooo rushed...DX Meh. XD It's been some time since I uploaded another JR story (though I have so many that need to be updated DX) I was originally going to do some PWP, but then I got depressed with a few hours...I listened to some Mayday Parade songs (first mistake) and then I found out that my neighbor, who I lived by my whole life, is moving by the end of the month. (second mistake) Then I went and listened to more MP songs (and three strikes) So...yeah... changing topics now...I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
